Create a Warrior Cat!
by RussellSproutxX
Summary: Make your own Warriors–series based character, select one of the Clans, and join the rankings! This is a reference for future fanfictions. All OCs submitted are greatly appreciated! c;
1. Character Form, Rules, and Info

_Hello again, everyone! This is basically going to be my restarted create–an–OC. The last one got far too cluttered and old, so I deleted it. This one will be started fresh and clean, with lots of room for your characters! Below is the basic information for starting up. Next, I'll be posting the Clans. After that, you can start making cats._

* * *

 **Introduction**

Hello! This is just going to be a story where you create a cat, post it in the review section, and I'll add you to my Clan lists. This is just for fun – It's not for a particular fanfiction or anything. However, it may help give me ideas for future characters. It can also be used a reference to others who need inspiration for their fanfics! Below, I will be putting the rules and character info sheet in, as well as some more information.

 **Character Sheet**

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Clan:

Appearance:

Personality:

Relationships:

Extra Information: (Optional)

 **Rules**

1) Please keep your character canon. This means that the names should be reasonable and the appearance should be realistic. (No pink pelts, purple tails, etc.)

2) No special powers. Period. Saying that your cat is a good hunter is fine, but saying they can read minds or fly is not allowed (unless I say otherwise – I may add a prophecy, in which case, powers might be allowed. But that's the only time.)

3) No Mary–Sues (excessively perfect characters). Example: "Brindleleaf is beautiful, smart, funny, a great hunter, an amazing fighter, pretty, and all of the tomcats love her."

4) You may create up to three cats at once. If all three are accepted, you can make another two, and when those are accepted, two more, and so on. Eventually, I may put a limit on it, but not yet.

5) Please don't get mad if I don't select you for a certain rank – and certainly don't get mad at the person who does get it!

6) Make sure to be as detailed as possible in the character form! The personality should be at least a few sentences, not just a word or two. Just one sentence is fine for the appearance. On 'Extra Information', that's where you include things like a missing ear or a limp. You can also choose to add their heritage (ex. if they were a kittypet or loner before joining).

7) In the 'Relationships' section, that's where you add their mate, kits, brother/sister, etc. if they have any. This would be used if, for example, you were signing up as both a queen and her kit.

8) Don't sign up as a rank that is already full/taken. There can only be one leader, one deputy, one medicine cat, and one medicine cat apprentice. However, the other ranks are (currently) unlimited. Unless things get unbalanced, it'll probably stay that way. Make sure to check my recent updates.

→ **High Ranks**

If two people write that they want to be a high rank (leader, deputy, medicine cat), I will pick the one who I feel is best fit for the position. As said in the rules, please don't get upset if you don't get picked! A random number generator will be used to determine who gets the spot. However, if I've already posted that someone else has gotten the rank, please don't put that rank in your form.

→ **Feedback**

I will constantly be updating the Clan rosters. If you fill out the form, and it meets all the requirements, you will automatically be added to the roster. However, if you are missing something or something needs to be changed, I will tell you in the author's notes in the next chapter so that you know why you're not included.

 **Thank You!**

If you read through all of this information, then wow – You da real MVP! I just want to say thanks to everyone who does this. I really appreciate getting new characters from you all. I know it helps not just me, but others who also need ideas and inspiration for their fanfics. A big thanks to all of you!

* * *

 _Remember, don't start making cats yet until I post the clan information and all of that good stuff! Thanks!_


	2. Information on the Clans

**The Four Clans**

There are four Clans that rule the forest. Althogh they each have their differences that define them as a whole, each Clan shares together in one belief – StarClan. Each live on their own territory surrounding a lake. Each Clan follows the Warrior Code and strongly adheres to it.

 **Clan Descriptions**

OwlClan: OwlClan cats are wise, bold, and determined. They are fierce, and excellent fighters, using their intelligence to turn the tables on their opponents. They are strong–willed, confident, and don't give up. OwlClanners live in oak forests, with small, clear streams and plenty of prey.

MoorClan: These felines are quick and speedy, and are alert and aware at all times. They work very hard, and are always comitted to the cause. They have a strong spirit and an optimistic attitude. As implied by their name, MoorClan cats live on the moorland over vast, rolling hills and meadows.

ReedClan: ReedClanners can easily be described by being the most ambitious cats in the forest. They are sly and cunning, and like to win. They are conceited and prideful, unwelcoming of strangers. They live on the marshes inside pine forests, near streams and boggy areas.

BriarClan: The cats of BriarClan live in the dense forest, where undergrowth grows thickly and the canopy protects them. They are friendly and kind, but are excellent hunters and will quickly ggrow cold when provoked. They are guarded and defensive, but beneath that, loving and joyful.

 **Clan Relationships**

 _Allies + ,_ _Enemies – ,_ _Neutral =_

OwlClan

OwlClan + MoorClan

OwlClan – ReedClan

OwlClan = BriarClan

MoorClan

MoorClan + OwlClan

MoorClan = ReedClan

MoorClan + BriarClan

ReedClan

ReedClan – OwlClan

ReedClan = MoorClan

ReedClan = BriarClan

BriarClan

BriarClan = OwlClan

BriarClan + MoorClan

BriarClan = ReedClan

* * *

 _Yay! Clans are finally up ;) If you see any problems, please let me know, so I can fix them! Soon I will posting the empty rosters, and after that, the fun begins! :D_


End file.
